The present invention relates generally to automatic call distributor systems and more specifically to an object oriented system and method of creating and modifying call routing parameters.
An automatic call distributor (ACD) is a system configured to automatically handle incoming telephone calls. An ACD is designed to efficiently route calls, such as toll-free xe2x80x9c800xe2x80x9d calls, to call center agents in telemarketing and service inquiry centers. ACD""s provide specialized, real-time call management and report generation capabilities. An ACD typically comprises a switching network providing incoming calls with plurality of agents. At certain times, the number of calls received by any given ACD may be excessive. At these times, callers are placed in a line (queue) for answering.
Whenever an incoming call is not immediately answered by a live agent, this call must be handled or routed by the ACD. Call routing strategies and parameters are generally known in the industry as xe2x80x9ccall treatmentsxe2x80x9d. In other words, call treatments are rule sets, which are applied to incoming calls in order to ensure that such incoming calls are efficiently routed to appropriate call center agents or are otherwise handled. There are many ACD systems in existence, which utilize simple and complex call treatment systems and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,260 to Shaio teaches a system for automatically handling incoming telephone calls, which receives an incoming call and, using a call discrimination sub-system and based on the telephony information, assigns control of the call to one of a plurality of possible application programs. At least one application program includes queries for obtaining further information about the call and returns control of the call to the call discrimination sub-system to reassign the call based on the telephony information and further information. The system selects an application program by comparing telephony information about the call with telephony digit patterns that correspond to different types of telephony information and that have been input by a user to be associated with an application program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,513 to Rose discloses an ACD system, which is configured to receive calls and distribute the calls to the first available qualified agent associated with the ACD. Rose teaches that improved call service can be obtained by selectively assigning telephone calls to different sets of call center agents having different skills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,269 to Steinlicht discloses an additional ACD-type system. Steinlicht teaches that it is often more desirable to direct an incoming call to an immediately available agent who has less than perfect knowledge of the subject matter of the incoming call rather than forcing a caller to wait for the best qualified agent. Thus, Steinlicht offers a computer software-implemented algorithm for placing an incoming call in a plurality of queues and then offering the call to primary and secondary desirability agents in each of the queues in a prescribed order if anyone of these groups of agents has an agent standing by and able to accept a call.
While all these systems effectively route incoming calls in desirable fashions, they all involve sophisticated, pre-programmed decision structures applicable to potential incoming calls. Thus, they must be programmed by persons skilled in the art of computer programming. Also, once the call routing parameters are established, they are not easily altered.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic call distributor-type system, that is easily programmable by call center supervisors who are not necessarily skilled in the art of computer programming. There is also a need for an ACD-type system that allows call routing parameters to be easily altered or modified as conditions dictate.
The disclosed invention satisfies these needs by providing an automatic call distributor (ACD) system, which includes an object-oriented system for defining one or more call treatments. The system includes a first graphical user interface, which includes at least one data record field, which defines at least one parameter applicable to handling an incoming call. Also provided is a second graphical user interface, which is configured to accept at least one test based on the contents of the data record fields applicable to the handling of an incoming call. The first and second graphical user interfaces include a plurality of icons and data entry fields, which are manipulated by a system user to create and modify a call treatment.
Once created, call treatments are displayed on a third graphical user interface in a graphical format. One or more portions of a call treatment may be altered by selecting the graphical representation of the relevant portion using a computer mouse or other point and click device.
Thus, the disclosed invention provides a system and method of creating and modifying call treatments which can be operated by an ACD system supervisor having little or no computer programming skills.